emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7924 (31st August 2017)
Plot With the fire alarm screaming, Emma questions if Robert set it off and threatens to call the police. Robert thinks on the spot, concocting a story that he's addicted to diazepam. Debbie is disgusted with Charity. Eric tries to talk to Debbie about hiring the Bentley but Debbie is in a foul mood. Although a little sceptical of his story, Emma covers for Robert when Dr Cavanagh comes back inside. Brenda forces Bob to apologise to Laurel. At the soup kitchen in the village hall, Nicola reluctantly serves the soup whilst Kerry gives the homeless haircuts. A homeless man Jude thanks Kerry and Bernice and calls them angels as they are changing lives. This slightly freaks out Bernice. Faith and Rodney head out for dinner on the bus. Eric pulls up in the Bentley full of passengers and winds Rodney up about having to take public transport. Lawrence has fallen asleep on the sofa again surrounded by paperwork. Rebecca wakes him up and worries that despite their best efforts, the business will still remain in a mess. Harriet arrives back in the village with a bus full of homeless people. Bernice mistakes the volunteer Alice for a homeless person. Kerry is glad to see Daz was on the bus, but as soon as Daz sees Kerry, he walks off. Kerry chases after Daz and asks him to come inside where she inquires how things have ended up like this. Daz discloses he has an interview tomorrow so Kerry suggests he spends the night at the salon. Bob gets Brenda to apologise to Emma. Bob and Nicola worry about Laurel cancelling Dotty's birthday as it's the first big thing since Ashley's death. Faith and Rodney return from their dinner date at the fish and chip shop. Eric pulls up alongside them in the Bentley to continue to make Faith jealous. Bernice isn't entirely happy with Kerry letting Daz bed down in the salon. Charity asks to accompany Debbie house hunting but Debbie refuses as then Charity would find out where she was moving to. Charity can't believe Debbie is considering moving to Leeds. Eric buys another bottle of bubbly to wind up Faith. Faith asks Debbie to borrow the Bentley tomorrow but Debbie refuses as Faith doesn't pull her weight with the business. Robert's jaw drops when Rebecca reveals that Lawrence has decided to take the helm of the business again. When Rebecca leaves, incensed Robert trashes the scrapyard office. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon Guest cast *Jude - Adam Radcliffe Locations *Abbott Lane Surgery - Dr Cavanagh's office and reception *The Woolpack - Bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *Church Lane *Main Street *Home Farm - Living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Holey Scrap - scrapyard and port-a-kabin Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,880,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes